The subject matter disclosed herein relates to pressure sensor assembly for measuring the pressure of a fluid.
Pressure sensor assemblies can include a pressure sensing die mounted to a substrate that is retained by a package. In one configuration, the pressure sensing die is exposed to a fluid (e.g., liquid or gas) that travels through a channel in the package and/or substrate in order to determine the pressure of the fluid. In some assemblies, the pressure sensing die and substrate are so strongly coupled with the package such that the die and/or substrate can crack or otherwise be damaged by energy transferred from the fluid to the die during spikes in pressure or when the pressure sensor assembly is subjected to vibrations or shocks.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.